


安灼拉与阿波罗的对话集

by Evonlich



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Imitate Greek tragedies, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evonlich/pseuds/Evonlich
Summary: 安琪美得阿波罗心生怜悯，出现在他的面前与他对话，向他发出预言和警世。并论述安灼拉并不是阿波罗更不是神。对古希腊悲剧艺术的拙劣模仿。
Kudos: 5





	安灼拉与阿波罗的对话集

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次在ao3发文，嘻嘻  
> 希望有更多人找我玩

阿波罗：别急着赶路，美丽的青年，为何不在我身旁停驻脚步，你金色的灵魂吸引了我的目光。我见过太多和你一样美的孩子，他们都同样步履匆忙，但年轻而美丽的面庞灿若天光，这就是我为什么笃定我曾见过你，因为你与他们是如此的相像。 你转过头来……你们确实如此的相像。

安灼拉：你是谁？为什么叫住我？

阿波罗：我倒要想想怎样介绍自己，显得不至于过分的自傲，也不失我出身的高贵。曾经在人迹罕至的提尼亚斯，我仅仅是在黎明的光辉中现身，让海风拂动我的头发，让岛屿在我脚下震动，就收获了神圣的祭坛和曙光*。人类的黄金时代*，童年时期，人们天真而热忱，他们信仰诸神也收获祝福；而如今人们，别说奥林匹斯的万神，他们不仅不信他们口中的上帝，还不再相信真理和理性的信条。

*阿尔戈英雄纪卷2，阿波罗在清晨出现在提尼亚斯岛，被俄耳甫斯崇拜为提尼亚斯岛的守护神 *严格意义上来说黄金时代指的是潘多拉到来之前只有男人的时代，而我们熟知的神话时代英雄时代等等已进入了古希腊人概念中的黑铁时代。但这里出于对比，我仍然使用黄金时代这一称呼。

安灼拉：你到底想对我说什么，公民？你为何认为你比别人都要高贵，你到底是谁？如果你要继续说这些对我来说意义不太大的话，很抱歉，我正在赶路，我的朋友还在等我。

阿波罗：我是谁？我是出生在黑暗的怀抱*里的光明之主，我是德尔斐的预言之神，我是头戴桂冠的光明之神福波斯·阿波罗。我还以为你会认识我，我经常听到你的朋友提到我的名字——不用紧张，只要有光明的地方我就存在，无论是咖啡馆里昏暗的烛火，还是你们眼里的闪光。那么，金色的年轻人，你是谁？……不，你不需要告诉我，俊美的领导者，即使我不知道你的姓名，我仍然认识你，我看得到你的姓名，你的灵魂，你的未来。

*阿波罗是光明之神，他的母亲勒托是暗夜女神

安灼拉：你这样说，我倒有不少问题想要问你。你真的是阿波罗，出自希腊古老的文明和信仰的神明？为什么说你认识我，我都不曾见过自由的人民，何时又见过高高在上的神？

阿波罗：难道你真的非要像起初迂腐的基督徒，让我用神迹证明吗？我愿意让一缕光明穿过阴云，照耀在你的美发上。你知道，信仰平等，我们不过是不那样受到人们的广泛崇敬罢了，这不能证明我们不存在。你想问我什么？我认识你，难道你没有在镜子里看到我的影子吗？在已过去的两千多年中，我无数次见过你，你是雅典卫城中的伯利克里，你是台伯河畔的格拉古，你是鲜花开放的布汶的兰德里尼*，你是国民公会的圣茹斯特，金色的青年，我愿意回答你的问题。

*《大宪章》签署时贵族方面的领导者

安灼拉：我不明白我为什么会相信你。但是我确实有问题想要问。我的心不曾迷茫，但确实一时间会有疑惑。

阿波罗：但是你确实相信了我，这是你的天赋，你不轻信，但信仰坚定，并且会把这份坚定传递给你身边的人。我刚才是否提到了人不再敬神，也不再相信真理，而你不一样。向我发问吧，德尔斐之主坐在你身旁。我发誓我的答案即为事实，但不能保证它们会让你心满意足。

安灼拉：好吧，我相信你，即使我不知为什么，也许是因为你的目光透露了你的诚实。

阿波罗：我绝不说谎。你可以从那里看到一方晴空，你的眼睛同我的一样。

安灼拉：我不是要问我的出身，但是我仍然好奇，你为什么要把我和你刚才说的那些人对比？

阿波罗：我不是说他们历经苦难之后把灵魂存在你的身上。一旦死亡的迷雾遮住了有死的凡人的眼睛，他们都将进入哈迪斯的冥府，在那片开满长生花的黑色土地上游走，叹息，但又抬头仰望一丝光线透出来的地方。但是总有一些人，他们扎根于大地，而汲取了盖亚更多更甜美的乳汁，所以他们的生命比其他人更为茂盛，眼中的光更加明亮。他们对美的追求也更加竭尽全力，对自由也如是，或者说，你们就是美，就是自由本身。

安灼拉：自由本身？

阿波罗：自由是他们的情人，这为他们的灵魂镀上了金银，这就说到了我的痛处，我曾爱上多少人，他们愿意为了一丝自由的风放弃我的光辉与怀抱，但也正因如此我才这样的钟情于他们……罢了。你的美与他们相像，甚至更加热烈与深沉。难道你更喜欢与我比较？我经常听到你的朋友或者仰慕者这样说，有一个革命者，被叫做阿波罗。

安灼拉：他们确实这样说，一般来说都是背着我这么称呼。可我不太同意他们的叫法，我不认为我们十分相像。当然我对你的评判来自史诗的描述，原谅我的冒犯。

阿波罗：我不会介意，但是说实话，我此前还为你的这个别称感到愉悦，毕竟我很乐意与你这样的青年分享我的荣光，我也乐意把我的荣誉播撒在你们身上，贝德维尔的阿波罗*。但是我更欣赏清洁和诚实，就像水晶一般，我很高兴你说出了你的想法，而不是虚伪的奉承。那么，你为什么觉得我们不相像？

*雕塑名，被视为古典主义的代表，西方文明的最高象征，而该称呼经常用于形容美男子

安灼拉：我很抱歉。但你是永生的天神，我不过凡胎肉骨，你的母亲是高贵的暗夜，你的出生让基克拉基斯*为之震动，而我不过是诞生于法兰西怀抱中的，行走在她的血脉中的一个普通公民。我的双足扎根我的土地，我的眼睛盯着金碧辉煌而遍布土灰的巴黎，我的耳边是苦难者的恸哭，我的灵魂紧紧地依附着我的祖国和我的血肉同胞，而你，高傲的神明，你目光所及，尽是你身为光明的神祇的荣耀与光辉，神圣的三角鼎，皮提亚*与虔诚的信徒，你的耳边是缪斯的仙乐，你的身后矗立着的是天神不朽的雕塑。

*希腊的一个群岛，环绕着阿波罗的出生地德洛斯岛

*德尔斐的女祭司，作为阿波罗预言的发言人

阿波罗：你不是在指责我，对吗？我听出了你话语中的不快。

安灼拉：当然不是。

阿波罗：在神明面前不应当说谎。

安灼拉：我没什么可辩解的。我不是天神，我出生在凡人的土地上，就享有凡人的生命。

阿波罗：但你享有非凡的灵魂，这是我所喜爱的，但这又让我嫉妒。人该记住，他们不该过度美丽，不应该过度幸福*，而你的灵魂闪着不属于凡世的光芒，你的美不加节制，这只当属于天神，而毫无疑问，这会带给你痛苦。

*德尔斐的箴言之一“万物适度”，古希腊人认为过分美丽过分幸福会遭受天神的嫉妒并被惩罚

安灼拉：我确实在痛苦着。

阿波罗：我们说的不是同一回事。你以为给你带来痛苦的是丑恶与黑暗，实际上真正的痛苦来自美好和光明，而你生下来便如此。

安灼拉：我不明白你在说什么，光明不会给我带来痛苦。

阿波罗：实际上梦境会*，但我也不希望你明白，在你的眼睛尚能看到阳光之时。梦境会吞没你的魂灵，可我想你还是最好别醒。

*尼采的论述中阿波罗是梦神

安灼拉：我不明白。

阿波罗：你也不会明白，你会把你可爱的希望，带进坟墓里去。

安灼拉：我知道我会走进坟墓，我更知道坟墓里会充满曙光，人类会抵达未来，正跨过我们的坟墓之上。

阿波罗：可事实上你对未来一无所有。

安灼拉：我不清楚细节，但我已经有构想。

阿波罗：那不是必然实现的，除非在你们手上。

安灼拉：你是预言神，端坐在众神之城德尔斐的三角鼎上，你现在还是否能看到未来？

阿波罗：我能看到光。

安灼拉：我已经心满意足，如果你告诉我的是真相。

阿波罗：我需要提醒你，质疑一位天神是不尊敬的，并且我说过，光明会直接把你灼伤。

安灼拉：但是我依然想知道光明的模样。

阿波罗：他就站在你的面前。但也许燃烧发亮的，并不是我。

安灼拉：我愿看到光明的模样。

阿波罗：你的话语是不敬神的。但是，罢了，阿伽门农的儿子*也曾这般咄咄逼人，我不愿我们的关系因话语而创伤，你们都是我钟爱的。就像打火石用撞击甚至破碎带来些许光亮，你能看到光，你拥有光，无论它出现在你的面前，是什么样的形象。

*指俄瑞斯忒斯，他因为依照阿波罗的预言弑母而遭到流放，从此对阿波罗多有怨言

安灼拉：我不会把光明独占，而是把它散布在昏暗的巴黎，散布在每一个覆盖着尘土的角落里，散布在每一个人身上。通过火炬，通过黑夜里的反射火焰光芒的猩红旗帜，通过卡宾枪口喷出火花。

阿波罗：你当然会这样做，你会用大把刺目的光穿刺所有人的眼睛，可是你要知道，我的神谕是光，启蒙的思想是光，革命的火炬是光，可赫菲斯托斯点燃伊利昂城*，烈焰冲天，照亮希腊诸邦，那是英雄时代最刺目的光了，那对阿开奥斯人是胜利的炬火，对普里阿摩斯*的臣民们，唉，卡珊德拉*顺着眼前最后一缕阳光叫我阿古亚特斯*。

*特洛伊的陷落

*特洛伊国王

*特洛伊公主，阿波罗的情人和祭司，但因为抛弃阿波罗而受到诅咒，无人相信她的预言

*音近毁灭之神

安灼拉：但是我仍然要去这样做。我不在乎结果，因为我不需要神明预言的眼睛，就能看见未来最终的模样。

阿波罗：你有没有听说过一个著名的神谕：“这场战争将要毁灭一个伟大的帝国。”我倒是庆幸现在德尔斐的神殿已经塌坯，我们不再接受大规模的供奉，我不需要告诉信徒，德尔斐的神眼看到了怎样的血光。若你看到的是血光呢？

安灼拉：我听到了你的话，也知晓了你的意思。

阿波罗：没人能改变莫伊莱*的决定。你的脸上有愁容，是因为你无法洗净他们的罪孽吗？就像你们的宗教，把巴黎变作耶路撒冷。

*命运女神

安灼拉：我没有这样的想法。惜字如金的德尔斐之主，你对我已然太慷慨了。

阿波罗：你已经忘记那两句话了*。你过于耀眼了，这非常危险，因为过度的光让你目盲。

*“认识你自己”，“万物适度”

安灼拉：我知道自己的局限。

阿波罗：但你真的知道你自己吗？

安灼拉：我知道。

阿波罗：你不应该这样仓促地作答。

安灼拉：起码我对即将到来的光明有清晰的认识。

阿波罗：你心中的光明真的能够显现在摇移者眼前吗？

安灼拉：我知道。 我知道光明对于我们的意义。人类在它的感召之下前进，终将走进永恒的光明之中。

阿波罗：你应当一无所知。你们总把我们当做原始的神明，可是你真的认为你们的时代，弥漫着贪婪和暴戾的时代，比我们的那仙乐飘扬，静穆而自制的时代更要高明而先进吗？你真的相信未来地平线上遥不可及的光，比你眼里的闪光更加明亮吗？

安灼拉：我相信。

阿波罗：你相信。你眼里的光明，究竟是什么形象？燃尽你的生命，燃尽你眼前的一切，这就是你要的光？

安灼拉：光明之于我……他消失在我的眼前，就像一场梦。也许这正是一场梦，并不见得比我头脑里的幻想更加真实。但他把金色的叶片留在了我的手里，难道他是希望我获得原谅？我们的时代拥有自由和进步，我们的未来拥有宁静和幸福，我不需要神明预言的眼睛，就能做出自己的判断，我们构想的未来一定能够实现，不用借助神的力量，就在人，就在我们自己手上。无论如何，德尔斐的神眼能够看到光亮……可是奇怪，奇怪，刚才我为什么询问光辉的福玻斯，他能否看见光？

**Author's Note:**

> 之后还有一篇热安与俄耳甫斯


End file.
